The 2008 Phantom
by IamthePhantomoftheOpera
Summary: What will happen when Erik is dropped into a modern Phangirl's house? Narrated by Erik. WARNING-REALLY RANDOM THINGS HAPPEN.
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this for fun just imaging if Erik was randomly transported into a phangirl's house

I am writing this for fun just imaging if Erik was randomly transported into a phangirl's house. I hope it will be funny.

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Phantom of the Opera, I would find a way to make it the school musical. By the way, that means I DON'T own it. (There are kindergarteners)**

SO, on with the story.

I ached all over. 'Could I have possibly fallen out of the rafter's?' That seemed like the only plausible explanation for the fact that I was staring up at an amazingly high ceiling and my head was pulsing twice the speed my heart was beating. (which was relatively fast) 'Oh god am I in for it. I can barely move, and I've just fallen onto the stage in the middle of the most popular opera.' I closed my eyes, waited to feel a thousand hot breathes surrounding me, picking me up, to the police station, to the cell, the noose that was not my own. Well, I wasn't entirely wrong. I felt a hot breath, tried to close my close my eyes, remembered they were already closed. I sighed, waited. But there was only one hot breath, and I didn't really feel it anymore. No, I more of heard it. Quite a bit. Actually, it was a ear piercing shriek. Enough to wrench my reluctant eyes open. To see a girl of about 11 looking over me and screaming. Suddenly, I registered that my face was strangely bare. Fury gave me strength. And volume.

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MASK??" God, I was louder than the now-to-surprised-to-continue-shrieking 11 year old.

"WELL? IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HANG ME RIGHT NOW, I WOULD SUGGEST YOU GIVE ME MY MASK!!" I sprang to my feet. Maybe I wasn't as hurt as I initially imagined. That's when I noticed my surroundings. Curiosity got the better of fury. I limped slowly over to a huge, black, thin box, regarding it suspiciously. Without turning, (I really didn't want to hear that scream again) I asked her.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle. I am extremely sorry for past words I have…said. Would you do me the honor of telling me where I am?" It took all my self-control and then some to keep my voice calm and not screaming like a child for my mask again. The girl, to my great surprise, laughed.

"Hello Erik! I wasn't expecting you to drop in." Now I was really confused.

"Umm…How do you know who I am, where is my mask, what is this thing and will it hurt me?!" I exclaimed, all in one breath. The girl laughed again.

"Okay, I know who you are because you are one of the most famous people in the world, your mask is on the floor over there, that 'thing' is a television and the only way it could hurt you was if you watched it for too long you would probably go either crazy or have serious eye problems. Take my brother for example." She said.

"Wait, I'm still confused, but first, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I'm getting my mask."

"So?"

"Listen, I have heard some good screams in my life, but that one tops, them all."

"Fine." She said, anger obvious in her voice. I peeked around, making sure she had held true to her word, then darted across the room to where the mask lay, the only thing I knew in the unfamiliar room.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the next chapter pretty please review

Okay here is the next chapter pretty please review! I hope you like it.

My mask was on, and now I turned to the girl in utter confusion.

"Could you tell me, for starters, what time this is? Something tells me it isn't the nineteenth century." I said, gesturing to the 'television' "Unless I've missed an AMAZING amount of technology…in the opera house." Just in case that was, in fact, what had happened, I wasn't about to say 'In my lair.' The girl laughed again. All this laughing was getting rather annoying.

"You are in the year 2008." She said proudly. "HOW you got here, I have no clue, but I'm darn happy about it. By the way, I wasn't screaming because you didn't have your mask. It was more of a happy scream." Wow, so I had traveled 200 years into the future, were I was seemingly famous, and people laugh at everything you say, and they scream when they are happy. This was still confusing.

"Say," she said suddenly, "Have you ever heard of someone named Gaston Leroux?"

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the person." I answered, trying not to think about what his life would probably have ended up as if I had met him.

"Oh, well, he wrote this book that I think you would find interesting." She suddenly seemed nervous. I wondered why.

"Why don't you let me see the book I might find interesting?" I said, realizing I really wanted to see this mysterious book, out of curiosity and because a book, at least, was something I knew how work. She sighed.

"Okay." She ran out of the room, then came back with a book and handed it to me. I read the title out loud.

"The Phantom of the Opera"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm sorry the chapters are so short they look a lot longer on word

Hi I'm sorry the chapters are so short they look a lot longer on word. Thank you for my reviews they literally made me jump for joy. (and run up and down the stairs from a sudden energy burst) Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Doesn't the fact that I just put the word disclaimer mean that I don't own The Phantom?**

I read the title again. 'What the heck?' is basically what I was thinking. Wondering if I had something in my eyes, I handed the book to the suddenly extremely nervous girl, I asked her,

"Um, could you read the title to me? I think that there may be something in my eyes." She took the book from my hands, gulped and read out,

"The Phantom of the Opera." I was still confused. Then I got angry.

"Is this some sort of stupid prank?" Now I understood why she was so nervous. Playing a prank on me is not the best idea, particularly if it involves me without my mask.

"No," she answered, "I swear that this is the truth and nothing but it. I, on the other hand, may be asking if _you_ are a stupid prank involving my evil friends." She said this last part particularly deliberately, as if she were expecting me to burst apart into a couple of giggling girls. Being who I am, however, I was not planning to burst into annoying girls, and I knew better than to trust her just because she said that. Instead, I held out my hand for the book, thinking that I would see what junk was inside, and, judging from how many lies were inside and how stupid they were, I would either kill her in anger, or be take more time to do something about it and come up with something really creative that she would not like. I opened it to the first chapter, and then sat down and didn't get up for another three hours as I read my story from the pages of the book, every last bit true except for the last three words, the words that the advertisement say, the three words: 'Erik is dead.'

Once I had finished, I got up, looked around myself, dazed and confused. The girl came into the room, and, when she saw that I had finished, walked over. Before she could say anything, I asked her one very important question:

"What is your name?" She doubled over laughing, then sank to her knees, then lay out full length, rolling and pounding the floor with her fists. Normal people, I am sure, would have started laughing along with her, but I just stood and stared. Not even a chuckle escaped my mouth. Finally, between two gasps for breath, she gasped,

"Natalie. My name is Natalie." And then she was off laughing again, and, to my surprise, I found myself slightly concerned that she would laugh herself to death.

"Um, excuse me? Natalie?" She didn't hear me. She was laughing loud enough to drown out an army on parade. I tried again. This time I shouted.

"NATALIE!!" THAT got her attention.

"What?" She gasped, still giggling a bit.

"What exactly was so funny? I mean, maybe asking for someone's name is out of practice, but back where I come from, when you meet someone, they don't burst out laughing when you ask their name."

"Oh, it was just that you just read your entire 'secret' story down on print in a famous book, and the first thing you ask me is my name."

"I _was_ going to ask you about that second, but I'm narrating a story here, and I'm tired of calling you 'the girl' all the time." She looked like she might have another laughing fit, but managed to control herself and said,

"Well, okay, but that was still funny. I hope _your readers_ enjoyed it." She obviously didn't believe me. SOME people know better, I trust.

"So," I said, "How _does _this guy know about all this? I read the prologue, and the epilogue, but I still don't get how he got every detail of my story right, then said I was dead. I promise you that I am not dead, at least as far as I know."

"No, I am sure you are not dead, because otherwise, I would probably be dead to, and I don't think that we would be in my family room."

"Good point." I agreed. My stomach grumbled. That was unusual. I had just eaten yesterday. Then I realized that I hadn't played any music all from yesterday to today. Now _that _was unusual. If I didn't keep playing my music, I would either get hungry, or I would play music almost 24/7 and _then_ when I got hungry I would eat. I was a bit embarrassed to ask, but I had too. When I was hungry, I ate. True, this happened only every few days, but I needed to EAT.

"Um, might you happen to have any food I could eat? I'm a bit hungry."

Natalie giggled. Big surprise. I'm starting to think that if I told her I killed her family and burned down her house, she would laugh hysterically. I made a mental note to experiment with that later.

"The Opera Ghost is hungry? I thought he _never _got hungry." She did tell me to follow her, though, so I supposed she was getting something to eat. I was looking forward to exploring her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it

Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. I have a strange plan for this chapter…

**Who ACTUALLY owns Phantom? Seriously. The guy who made it is dead. Therefore, I CLAIM PHANTOM!!**

I decided to get a bit more information about this time while I munched on an apple.

"Um, I still don't really know what is happening, but since I seem to be here, could you tell me how to work things here? I don't like being reliant on people." It's true. Old habits die hard. I prepared for her to laugh, but, to my surprise, she didn't. She rose from her chair solemnly and seemed to be about to say something very serious, but then we heard…

A crash. Then, in an English accent:

"WHAT IS BLOODY GOING ON HERE??" I stood up to, and Natalie and I walked back to the family room. A VERY strange scene met our eyes. There was a boy who looked to be about 15 in a heap on the floor, and a broom was laying next to him. I walked up to him, thinking, 'hmm, this kid doesn't know what is going on either. Maybe we can start a club of people who have no idea what the heck is happening.' I walked up to him and squatted. Before I could say anything, however, the boy sat up, found himself facing me, screamed, jumped up, and ran to the other side of the room. I couldn't say I was pleased, but at least this was a reaction I knew how to deal with. I stood up to my full height, and walked slowly over to the boy. I couldn't resist the wonderful opportunity to have some fun. Reaching into my cloak, I pulled out my lasso. The boy began shrinking against the wall, and I prepared to toss the lasso. I wasn't planning to kill him, mind you, I just wanted to scare him a bit, see what he would do. He did do something, but NOT what I was expecting. What he did was make a mad dash for the broom on the floor. This was enough to stop me. What was he planning to do, try to swat me like a mouse? THAT would be a bad idea. The next thing was even more surprising than the first. He said, yes, he TALKED TO THE BROOM,

"Up." I couldn't resist chuckling. But the broom did go up, right into his hand. Would the wonders never cease? Nope. He swung his leg over the broom, kicked off, and SOARED over my head. Yes, THE BROOM FLEW WITH HIM ON IT!! I could only stare up dumbly, my lasso forgotten in my hand. He circled the room a few times, then brought the broom to a halt right over my upturned face. He talked to me like that, hovering in the air over me. What he said was this"

"I never knew the Phantom of the Opera was a true story!"

I was still looking up at the hovering boy, dumbfounded. Then I realized my neck was getting sore. So I spoke.

"Um, I'd love to hold a conversation with you, but do you think you could come the ground? My neck is starting to hurt from looking up." The boy, in fact did come to the ground, but can you guess what he did next? Knowing Natalie's reaction to almost everything I say, I bet you can. He laughed. Hit the ground. Still laughing. Rolling. I wondered if he was related to Natalie. I decided to try to learn his name.

"HELLO?" No answer. He was laughing louder than an army on parade that asked Natalie to be in it, and then someone asked her what her name was. I resorted to shoving my lasso in his face. That shut him up enough so that he wouldn't be able to drown out Natalie, but still the army. Oh well. Maybe he would be able to hear me now.

"HELLO!!" He stopped laughing, now only giggling a bit.

"Um, please do not begin laughing like crazy again, but would you grace me with your name?" He doubled over, but managed to choke out:

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Now you may wonder where Natalie was through all of this. Why did she not say anything? Well, I'll tell you. She had gone into the kitchen to get a banana.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I will really try to make the chapters longer

Okay I will really try to make the chapters longer. Sorry. I LOVE MY REVIEWS!! I know Harry Potter was really random, but I wanted some way to make this plot more original. I'm sorry, I feel like I took a REALLY long time to update and I did so sorry.

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas for disclaimers. I only had so many to start with. I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING EXCEPT NATALIE!! (Even the plot isn't only mine. So many people have used it. Except probably for the Harry Potter thing.)**

Back to the story.

Just then, Natalie came back into the room, munching on her banana. She looked from Harry, still on the ground, to me, standing and looking confused under my mask. (Though she couldn't see this, I was REALLY confused.) Then she looked back to Harry. Then back to me. Then she said:

"Seriously. Am I a new hotel or something? I could make good money off this." Then she started laughing. Wow. I hadn't even said anything. Then she walked over. Then she noticed that I was still holding my lasso. Then she said, in a fake stuck-up voice,

"No lassos will be permitted in my hotel. Please put it down so it can be chopped up, disguised as croutons, and put in some innocent person's salad." Then both she and Harry started laughing. Harry redoubled up, and Natalie went through the entire process of falling and fist pounding. I made a mental note to design heavy-duty earplugs. I didn't want to go deaf. In the meantime, though, I would have to make do with being in a different room. I quickly walked out and into the kitchen, still clutching the lasso.

--

When debris stopped falling from the ceiling, I figured it was safe to go back to the room Natalie and Harry were in. When I saw that they were having trouble getting to their feet, I wondered what had happened. 'Time to ask that later. Right now I have a really important question.' It was true. I _did_ have a very important question. Say I have my priorities backwards, but this is something that I am still not sure of, even though they have told me countless times. This is the question I put to them:

"Are you two related?" They both re-collapsed. I prepared to dart back under the kitchen table with things falling all around me, but Natalie put up a shaky hand, telling me to stay. I wasn't sure I was going to, but Harry made that decision for me. He put up his hand to, but his hand was holding something. A long stick. His mouth was saying something. I wondered what, then my arms shot to my sides, my legs snapped together, and I fell to the floor, unable to move from that uncomfortable position. Natalie gasped, looked at Harry, then ran over to me. I thought it was nice knowing she cared, but then she looked back at Harry and giggled. I was getting really mad. Harry walked over. I tried to tense my muscles, but couldn't. He squatted down, looked at me.

"Sorry 'bout that mate, but I couldn't have you running away on us now, could I? And we have never met before, Natalie and I."

"Umph! Umph!" I tried to say something to the effect of 'WHAT THE HECK?' but my mouth, as you know, was frozen shut. Just then, NATALIE TO THE RESCUE!!

"Um, I think you should undo the spell thingy before his head bursts from being so mad. But I would suggest doing it from somewhere his lasso can't reach. I don't think he will like you for this."

"Yah, okay. Whatever." Harry answered. They then both backed into a corner of the room, out of Punjab range, and Harry pointed his stick and muttered something again. I sprung to my feet, figured that Natalie might kick me out of her house if I killed Harry and then I would be without a place to stay, and, with a fearful glance at Harry, ran out of the room.

--

**5 DAYS LATER**

Okay, I still don't like Harry, but Natalie has finally convinced me that he will not cast any more spells unless I'm trying to kill him or something. Huh. Like I would try that. The kid can fly and petrify and who knows what else! I'm not going to try anything on him. So, right. Back to the main story.

I was in the family room, looking up at the solid seeming ceiling, and wondering how I came out of it, when suddenly I got to see for myself. What it looked like was this: for a split-second I saw a little patch of ceiling ripple. Then I had a kid on top of me, muttering incoherent curses. Harry might have well petrified me again, for all that I could move.

"UMPH! UMPH!" I had really hoped I wouldn't have to say that again. Just then, the kid noticed that he was on top of someone, and that someone had a mask. He screamed, and just as he was trying to get off more than ever, (I know myself that it can be kind of hard to move when you fall out of the ceiling) another, VERY heavy weight was added to the pile. I blacked out.

--

When I un-blacked out, the first thing I noticed was that there were 4 people leaning over me. The next thing I noticed was that one of them was Harry. The next thing I did was try desperately to get away from the group so I could run away and cower in fear of Harry. However, a familiar face appeared and held me down.

"You are going nowhere, monsieur, until we have fixed that broken arm." said the Persian. It was then that I noticed that my arm hurt. Quite a bit. I sighed. Darn. How was I supposed to get up to the ceiling with a broken arm? Oh well. I got to my feet with a bit of difficulty.

**Okay I am really sorry I am ending the chapter here I really don't want to but I have never had a broken arm and I am really at loss of what to do. As soon as I figure it out I WILL make longer chapters. PLEASE GIVE ADVICE IN REVIEWS!! Also I'm not updating until I get at least one more review. Come on. Please? I really need it. Again, please, in a review of this chapter, please give advice on what Erik should do with his broken arm. Please?**


End file.
